


In tenebris lucet

by shaardom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, more tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: Credence only wanted tolearn.It's crazy that using his powers with the limited efficiency of a child was enough to break in Percival Graves' office. He didn't know what to expect afterwards and hoped it would sort itself out.But Graves didn't remember his promise.Grindewald remembered Credence very well, though. Once he had discovered that the boy didn't die and was held prisoner in the ministry, he came to take him.He'llteachCredence everything. He'll make him his left hand man, his creature, put his endless power to any use that can serve him.Unless someone saves Credence, once and for all. Amid the politics and maelstrom this intrusion created, nothing is less certain.





	In tenebris lucet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> I've been writing a lot in the Raven Cycle fandom recently and I kinda feel like taking a break. This had been in my drafts for a long time, it's about time that I publish it.
> 
> The story will probably get edited a lot (probably to make the chapters longer), please don't get annoyed.
> 
> I don't know how often I'll update it either haha. But I plan on finishing it, so stay tuned. In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter !

Percival Graves' head was aching badly. A merely human groan escaped his throat as he came back to his senses. A flash of light is always the last thing people remember before the blackout. He is no exception. By the time he's back in his office, a lot of stuff happened. Such as the paperwork piled up on his desk. Grindewald didn't even bother, did he ?

He didn't expect the darkness to get back at him so soon. Didn't expect it to turn in a frail wizard either. Either way, he had too many things to assimilate and that had to wait in the line. A proper reaction — whether it's shock or horror — will be displayed by the time the information reaches his brain.

"Throw your wand."

The wizard was already behind his desk. He mumbled something which Graves didn't fully understand. Thinking of it, the wizard looks young. Maybe a spell went wrong ? He repeated the order, for the last time.

"You promised."

As he got close enough, Graves realised that he didn't have a wand. How powerful...

"Who are you ?"

He also came to the conclusion that he was stuck in his chair. Whenever he thought of taking his own wand or standing up, his mind strayed in another direction.

"Credence..."

"This is probably a big misunderstanding, Credence."

He didn't know this child. That's probably someone Grindewald befriended on his behalf. He may pay him a visit in Azkaban just to punch him in the face.

"Y–You said you'd teach me. I did everything."

He felt pity for Credence's dark, pleading eyes. An abysmal pit, filled with despair.

"It wasn't me."

Besides, what did he need help for ? Seems like he already knew how to use his magical abilities— even without a wand, which is a great feat not mant wizards can accomplish. Now, if he would just do that somewhere else, without breaking the law.

"Please..."

Graves felt uneasy. Maybe, he didn't quite remember what happened for a short span of time before the amnesia began. He didn't want to remember that and he was pretty sure he didn't need to. He suddenly regained his freedom for no obvious reason. Maybe Credence didn't purposely freeze him. That didn't make up for breaking in, though. Graves stood up. Credence looked up at him with hope, anxiousness and and... grief ?

"What— did I _supposedly_ promised you ?"

He unconsciously took a step towards Credence. Somehow, his hand found the boy's shoulder and he carefully patted it. On one hand, he should call the security. On the other hand, an Obliviate didn't sound like a satisfying solution.

"To teach me."

Credence leaned forward, resting his forehead against Graves' chest. Graves lifted his chin, enough to see his face. Old bruises were fading on his cheek. His family used to beat him. Then, it seemed like the streets took over. As they talked, Graves' interest grew stronger.

"To teach you what ?"

"How to..."

The door of his office was literally blown away. He didn't quite remember calling for help but it seems like he did. One second, the was holding Credence's delicate face, the next one, three Aurors had torn them apart and have the boy wrapped in ropes, struggling on the floor.

"Did he harm you ?"

"No, no he didn't—"

"We will take care of him. Our apologizes..."

Graves stopped listening. All he cared about was Credence's accusing look and his teary eyes.

"Do not bother Picquery with that."

 

The American laws were harsh, regardless of the wizard's background. Graves never felt it so badly before seeing Credence again, two days later. The boy was kept in an enchanted chair which seemingly prevented him to vanish, whether he consciously used his powers. A strange device was secured around his head, looking both terrifyingly modern and decadent. It was an improved version of the British's scold's bride, featuring a metallic blindfold. His steps echoed through the room. Credence clenched his fists, which was the only move he is allowed without harm at the moment.

"I'd advise you not to try talking. The slightest move of your tongue may cause the mechanism to wake."

And badly lacerate it, without mentionning the risk of breaking teeth.

"It appears you had connections with a wizard named Grindewald. A criminal, for the record."

Graves winced, aware that things weren't as they sound.

"When your exact role in this case will be sorted out, you'll— eventually be freed."

He paused.

"My last advice will be to carry on with your life. Whatever Grindewald promised you, he never planned on going through with it. Forget about it. Forget about _me._ "

Credence's shadow briefly surrounded him before to disappear, restrained by the confinment curses. They'll make sure that no one escapes this time. Graves turned on his heel, unwilling to deal with this display of misery any longer.  
\---

He had reached the wall when the lights went off. He immediately created a shield surrounding the area. No one will escape today, or so he hoped. When the lights returned a few seconds later, Credence was still were he left him. There was blood on his lips, slowly dripping on his chin. Graves walked back to him, getting as close as the spells allowed him to. He waved his wand. The gag retacted itself, giving Credence his freedom of speech.

"Did you try talking to someone ? Who ?"

He pushed the tip of his wand in the boy's cheek.

"Answer me !"

"You're so full of yourself, Percival... shamelessly torturing an innocent wizard, and _I_ am the criminal ?"

The voice had nothing similar to Credence's. A wide grin spread on his bloody features. Once again, Grindewald was a step ahead.


End file.
